Adjusting
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Formatting Fixed - REPOST. PRiS - Zhane has a lot to catch up on when he wakes up...


_Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Shame really. Anyway, here's another little Andros and Zhane friendship fic, although it's more from Zhane's POV. This one's inspired by the song 'Hope' by David Campbell, an Australian artist. And trust me on this my friends, download this song if you can, it defiantly has a message that all of us need to hear. Mouse, September 2003. (Thanks to ZeoViolet for beta reading!) _

Authors Note: This is set at various times during PRiS. So what I've done is popped the episode name that it refers to so you can get a time frame and figure out what's going on. 

**Adjusting   
By Mouse**

_End of Survival of the Silver_

  
"Last thing I remember KO35 was being attacked. What happened to me?" Andros moved forward and clasped his friend on the shoulder, his smile warm and his eyes more alive than they had been for a long time. It was like all of a sudden, no time at all had passed.   
"You've been in hypersleep for two years." Andros tried to cushion the blow as much as he could, his words were soft, concerned as his eyes didn't leave Zhane's.   
"Two years?" The expression on Zhane's face betrayed his confusion. Andros nodded and then smiled gently at him.   
"It's a long story, come on; I've got a million things to tell you." Laughing softly at Andros's tone, Zhane let him lead him out of the bridge and the other rangers stayed behind, giving the two friends the privacy they needed. 

  
Zhane fell into step next to Andros like no time had past at all. His mind was whirling with all sorts of thoughts and with an effort he forced himself to concentrate on Andros's words. Moments later he found himself outside his room. He looked at Andros, a tiny grin forming on his lips.   
"You kept my room for me?" Andros just nodded.   
"Yes. I never let go of the hope that one day you'd wake up and we'd be back together again as a team." Andros gestured for Zhane to enter first and he did so. Zhane looked around and saw nothing had been touched; everything was where he remembered leaving it. Sighing, he demorphed and Andros smiled at the familiar site of Zhane in his uniform. Something he'd thought he wouldn't see again for a long time. Zhane sat down on the bed, curling his legs up underneath him and looked at Andros. Andros took his accustomed place sitting next to him on the bed and made sure he was facing Zhane. Zhane's smile and easygoing facade faded as the reality began to hit home. 

_   
When nothing goes your way, your heart begins to fade,   
However hard you try, the problems seem endless.   
It's your own bed you made, not gonna go away,   
You just break down and cry, must be a way out of there.   
No use feeling sorry for yourself, coz you've got something else. _

  
"Two years." he murmured and Andros reached over, putting his hand on Zhane's knee.   
"I know. A lot's happened." Zhane nodded and took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for what he was about to hear.   
"Okay, so what happened to our people? Where are they now?"   
"Scattered across the galaxy as far as I know. I haven't come across any since we evacuated. The Megaship was the last ship off the planet, and I stayed behind to give the escape ships time to escape. When I eventually got clear, I couldn't follow, as that would be too dangerous, so I took off to other regions. I've been doing what I can to sabotage and hinder them for the last two years. Then about three months ago Zordon was captured by Dark Spectre and he's slowly draining his powers." Zhane looked startled at this pronouncement.   
"How the hell did that happen?" Andros shrugged.   
"Not sure. I stumbled across a meeting of the higher ups of the Alliance - Rita, Zedd, Diavtox, the machine Empire, all those lovely people and managed to infiltrate their meeting." Zhane raised an eyebrow at this and then chuckled, shaking his head slightly.   
"You haven't changed one bit. Only you could manage to sum up two years in about two sentences. And infiltrating their meeting - I thought I was the only one who took stupid risks like that." Andros laughed; he'd forgotten how much he missed Zhane's teasing and brighter outlook on life.   
"Well, in this meeting Dark Spectre revealed his plans; I was discovered though and barely escaped. When I got back here, the others were on board." Zhane leaned back, his eyes thoughtful as he listened to Andros's words.   
"That must have been a shock." Andros snorted softly.   
"You're telling me. At first I thought they were invaders sent by Dark Spectre and fought them. But then Astronema attacked and they helped me." Zhane frowned, confused.   
"Astronema?"   
"Dark Spectre's newest henchwoman. She's good. But so far we've managed to keep her damage and battles down to a minimum. I'll show you the files later." Zhane nodded and then looked at Andros carefully, as if thinking his words through first before speaking them.   
"How come you gave them the rest of the Astro Morphers? If I remember correctly, you were determined that when we found Karone she was to have the pink one and that you weren't going to give them out to anyone else." Andros nodded.   
"I know I said that, but these guys were Power Rangers back on Earth. But between DECA and Alpha, they persuaded me that we were meant to be a team together. When I returned to the planet I had left them on, they were fighting quadtrons and," Andros paused and Zhane almost immediately knew what he meant.   
"And you were tired of being alone, weren't you." Andros sighed and then nodded, meeting his friend's bright blue eyes. He'd almost forgotten how expressive Zhane's eyes were and he realised now that Zhane was right. He had been lonely. He had also forgotten how Zhane knew him better than anyone else, sometimes even better than himself.   
"Yes, I was tired of being alone." Zhane nodded and then gave a tiny grin.   
"Well, I'm back now. You seem to have a good rapport with the other rangers, and I hope I can fit in just as well." Andros smiled.   
"You will. Now, are you hungry?" Zhane grinned.   
"I thought you'd never ask. And then you can fill me in on everything, and I mean everything." Andros laughed and stood, holding out his hand for Zhane to take and help him off the bed. Zhane did and when he was standing in front of Andros his eyes going suddenly serious.   
"We vowed to fight as a team, forever Andros. I never forgot that. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone for two years." Andros smiled and swallowed against the lump in his throat.   
"Apologising for saving my life, that is so typical of you. And I never forgot our vow either Zhane. I have missed you more than you can know." Zhane smiled and moments later hugged his friend.   
"Oh, I think I know Andros." Laughing, the two stood there and just enjoyed the feeling of being together again after such a long time. 

_  
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Whatever it takes, hold on, keep riding through the storm. _

_Before Red with Envy_

  
Zhane had been wandering around the Megaship, getting used to where everything was again after having eaten and talked with Andros for a few hours. For him, it felt like mere moments had past, yet two years had and now there were four new rangers for him to get to know. It wasn't going to be easy. He walked into the engine room, absently scanning the consoles and then suddenly someone's presence made themselves felt by clearing their throat.   
"Something I can help you with Zhane?" Zhane glanced up, startled, thinking that it was a very long time since anyone other than Andros had been able to startle him like that. He was feeling more distracted than he thought he was. Automatically a smile came on his face and he grinned at Carlos.   
"Ah no thank you Carlos. I'm just wandering around, getting the feel of things again." Carlos nodded at him and then looking down at the computer readout in his hand.   
"I can imagine it's not that easy on you. And then you have us to try and get used to." Zhane gave a tiny smile as he leaned against the panel where Carlos was working.   
"Yeah. One minute there's just me and Andros and now there are four more Power Rangers." Zhane just shrugged. "It'll take me a few days to get used to that, and everything else I reckon." Carlos smiled as he finished running the diagnostic.   
"Well, anything I can do to make it easier for you please let me know." Zhane nodded. So far, so good with this new Ranger.   
"Thanks. Andros tells me it was you and Cassie that discovered the hypersleep tube?" Carlos nodded, putting the readout back in its place and logging off the computer, having finished his work.   
"Yeah, the systems had gotten damaged in here and the door had sprung open. We went to check and that's when we found it. Ashley and TJ followed us in and we were looking things over when Andros discovered us." Carlos shrugged. "We asked him why he didn't tell us, but he avoiding the question really well." Zhane grinned along with him.   
"Nice to know some things haven't changed. Andros avoids personal stuff like the plague. I'm just glad to be thawed out finally." Carlos laughed.   
"Yeah, I reckon you would be. Anyway I'm off to the bridge to finish running system checks, you want to join me?" Zhane shook his head.   
"Ah no thanks Carlos, I'm going to keep wandering around. I need to get the feel of the place again, you know." Carlos nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.   
"I do. I'll talk to you later." Carlos left, leaving Zhane still leaning against the wall, his expression settling into one of resignation. Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and headed out. 

  
Loud cheering could be heard coming from the simulation room and being a curious person naturally; Zhane opened the doors and walked in. He found himself standing on the sidelines of what looked like a sporting match. TJ was in the middle of a diamond and looked like he was really enjoying himself. He saw Zhane and grinned at him.   
"DECA, pause simulation." The action froze and TJ trotted over to Zhane. "Hey Zhane, how's it going?" Zhane smiled at the Blue Ranger.   
"Going okay thanks TJ. Um, can I ask what you're doing?" TJ grinned and tossed a ball at Zhane. Zhane's incredibly fast reflexes caught it without him even batting an eyelid.   
"I'm playing a game that's pretty popular where I come from, it's called baseball. I play it all the time; it's great fun. Want me to explain the rules to you and then you can join in for a bit if you like." Zhane glanced around and then smiled wryly.   
"Ah thanks, but no thanks. Sports were never my thing. Besides fighting monsters with Andros, the only exercise I used to do was sparring with Andros." TJ grinned with him at the shared experience of that little exercise.   
"And that's enough of a work out for anyone." They both laughed and Zhane began to feel relaxed with the other Ranger. "Actually, can you tell me something if that's okay Zhane?"   
"Sure, I'll try as long as it doesn't give away any of my secrets." Zhane grinned slightly, unsure where TJ was leading with this.   
"Has Andros always been that uptight and controlled? It seems like it took a long time for him to begin to trust us. Has he always been like that?" Zhane smiled slightly.   
"It takes Andros a lot to let anyone into his life. Trust for him takes a long time. But for him to give you the Astro morphers after only meeting you for a short time says a lot about you all. I'm glad he hasn't been alone all of the time I've been asleep." TJ studied the young man a moment and then grinned. He stored away Zhane's words to think about later. But he noticed the same thing in Zhane's eyes as he saw in Andros's when they first met. A world-weariness and buried pain in their depths. Although Zhane's seemed to be a lot lighter than Andros's were. He knew that this mystery would take some time to figure out. Zhane tossed the ball back at him and he barely managed to catch it in time, nothing wrong with Zhane's reflexes.   
"I'll let you get back to it TJ. Thanks for the invite."   
"Anytime." Zhane nodded and left, leaving TJ watching him go. "There's more to him than meets the eye I'll bet." He muttered to himself and then sighed; time to get back to the game. 

_   
Don't dream of giving up, don't dream of giving in,   
Just try to keep your head, the answers are within you.   
Don't think of losing heart it's tearing you apart,   
Just gotta carry on, you know you can get through.   
No use feeling sorry for yourself, coz you've got something else. _

  
Zhane found himself in the weapons room next, checking over the modifications Andros had told him that had been made to the Megaships lasers by the Aquitian's about six months ago. Suddenly he sensed someone coming up behind him and he spun around, his hands rising automatically in a defensive posture, only to find Cassie standing in the door, grinning at him.   
"Someone's jumpy." Zhane lowered his hands and gave her a rueful smile.   
"Just not used to have anyone else around on the ship besides Andros. And I always know when it's Andros." He shrugged. "Comes of us being together for ages I suppose." Cassie nodded and came into the room, her expression curious.   
"Do you mind a question?" Zhane leaned against the panel, arms at his sides on the console. He shrugged and grinned slightly.   
"Nope, fire away. I don't have any secrets." Cassie studied him a moment and decided to go all out. Zhane was a hell of a lot more approachable than Andros and she'd been burning with curiosity since she'd first discovered Zhane in the hypersleep capture.   
"How long have you and Andros been Rangers? And how long have you known him?" Zhane looked at her a moment and then laughed softly.   
"He's not the most approachable ranger is he?" Cassie gave him a rueful smile.   
"No, he isn't." Zhane just shrugged and smiled at her.   
"Andros and I have been rangers since we were children. We were selected a very early age to become our planet's rangers and we spent all our time training for it. We didn't actually morph for the first time though until about four years ago," Zhane paused, frowning slightly. "Make that six years ago. So, we've been doing this a long time. And I've known Andros my entire life. I'd do anything for him, he's my best friend." Cassie studied Zhane a moment and then nodded.   
"Yeah, I can tell that you are both close. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Zhane managed a grin, suddenly feeling more out of place than he should be. He suddenly felt the need to get some space between him and the other ranger.   
"That's okay. I'm going to keep wandering around, I'll talk to you later Cassie." He fled the weapons room, and he knew it was fleeing, but he couldn't understand why he suddenly felt the need to. 

_   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Whatever it takes, hold on, keep riding through the storm. _

  
Well I want what you long, that's right, yeah,   
So baby, don't give up the fight, hey... 

  
He found himself in the launch bay and he gave a reluctant sigh. He'd only been awake less than 24 hours and he wasn't sure he was going to fit in okay. He absently picked up some tools that were lying around and chuckled softly as he knew how messy Andros could be sometimes.   
"Andros still leaving everything lying around then DECA?"   
"Yes he does. Although since the others have come aboard he has become a little neater." Zhane chuckled and using his telekinesis he began to put various things away. "While you are here Zhane, I will get out your glider for its regular maintenance." Zhane looked up at her camera, startled and then grinned, shaking his head.   
"Let me guess, he kept that maintained as well."   
"Yes." Zhane chuckled and went over to the wall and dragged over a table with diagnostic tools on it.   
"Andros never changes DECA." Zhane turned and looked at her camera. "Thank you for looking after him for me." DECA's light blinked once.   
"It was my honour Zhane." He nodded at her and just as he was going to go get his glider Ashley walked in. 

  
"There you are Zhane, I was looking for you." Zhane turned and smiled. Even though Andros hadn't said as much, he could tell his serious friend really liked the yellow ranger, and he could see why.   
"Well, you've found me; I was just tidying up after Andros." Ashley laughed.   
"So, he's always been like this then?" Zhane laughed.   
"Yes, he has. Ironically though when we are together it's usually the opposite. I'm the messy one and he's the neat freak. Is there something I can help you with?" Zhane was getting together the tools he'd need to run the diagnostics on his glider and saw the particular tool he was after on the other side of the room. Without thinking he held up his hand and it flew towards him and he took it from the air. Ashley watched him a moment and then nodded.   
"Actually yes. How do you do that?" Zhane cocked his head to one side and frowned slightly.   
"Do what?"   
"Telekinesis. We can't yet you and Andros can." Zhane frowned slightly.   
"But your human aren't you?" Ashley grinned at him.   
"Yes, we've just never developed the ability I suppose." Zhane grinned.   
"Well, I could try and teach you if you like." His grinned widened. "And while I'm at it, I can answer all those burning questions about Andros I bet you have." Ashley blushed and nodded. Laughing, Zhane moved around to stand beside her and began to speak. 

_   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Whatever it takes, hold on. _

_After Red with Envy_

  
Zhane was sitting in his room, Alpha had promised to call him later to run some tests and see what was wrong with his powers. His sudden de-morphing in the middle of battle was worrying and he was dreadfully afraid that it would happen again in the middle of a battle and Andros would get hurt because of it. He sighed as he lay back on his bed, trying to relax and get some sleep. He snorted, the one thing he didn't really need was sleep but he didn't know what else to do. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but the little bit of fighting he'd done today had really taken it out of him. He was barely able to stand when they got back and it had taken what little he had left to stand on the bridge while Andros apologised for his behaviour earlier that day. But he just couldn't let Andros know what was going on, that would be too much for his friend. His friend had been through too much already. Zhane could see it in Andros's eyes - things had been bad for the last two years for his friend. If something was seriously wrong, well then he'd fix it himself and Andros need not be any the wiser. He wasn't going to worry his friend if he could help it. Sighing, he sat up again as his com beeped.   
"Zhane, I'm ready for you now."   
"On my way Alpha." 

_   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Whatever it takes, hold on, keep riding through the storm. _

_After The Silver Secret_

  
All was quiet. 

  
Astronema and her forces were leaving them alone; regrouping after their plan to destroy Zhane had backfired in the biggest way possible. So the Rangers were taking the opportunity to relax and recharge their batteries so to speak. 

  
TJ was in Angel Grove Park playing a baseball game with some friends from the Angel Grove High School team. Carlos was playing Soccer with his club and enjoying himself immensely. Alpha was running system checks on the Mega ship with DECA's help. Cassie and Ashley were on a shopping spree in Angel Grove Mall, something they hadn't done for weeks. 

  
That just left the two best friends to their own devices, the first real chance since Zhane had woken up the week before for them to really sit down with one another and catch up. Sure, Andros had filled him in on everything that had happened over the past two years but they still hadn't been able to just sit down and talk, like they used to back on KO35. So, today, being nice and quiet, had found them sitting in the launch bay at the table, across from each other. The Chess set was between them, and they were both sitting there, heads resting on their folded arms. The pieces moved on their own as each of them used their telekinesis skills to play the game. Suddenly, as the king was taken, Andros raised his eyebrow and looked up at his friend, only to find Zhane grinning him. He felt his presence in his mind.   
_You always fall for that move._ Andros snorted and sat up straight.   
_Well, you're always pulling that trick at some stage of the game; I wasn't expecting it again after so long._ Zhane grinned and stood up, moving over to the synthetron.   
"Want something?"   
"A sandwich please." Zhane quickly programmed it and then brought over a plate with some sandwiches on it. He then went back and got some drinks while Andros reset the chessboard. Zhane sat back down and smiled at his friend.   
"So, this is nice. Reminds me of the old days. Although for me, the old days were two weeks ago." There was something in Zhane's eyes that caused Andros to look at him intently. He gave him a tiny grin.   
"And for me, that was two years ago." Andros sipped his drink as he lowered his eyes as he realised that his friend would take that the wrong way, absently toying with a chess piece. Sighing, Zhane reached over and took it out of his hand and Andros looked up, startled.   
"You don't have to avoid the topic like it's the plague or something Andros. I was gone a long time, and you had to cope with a lot while I was. I envy you your strength." Andros stared him in the eyes and then sighed.   
"And I envy your ability to be able to shrug it all off, like it hasn't happened." Zhane gave a soft snort at that.   
_Trust me Andros; I haven't shrugged it off at all. We all deal with things in our own way. Mine is to joke, laugh and try and pretend it didn't happen._ Andros's eyes never left Zhane's.   
_I know, but I still wish that neither of us had to go through this nightmare._ Zhane suddenly grinned, standing up.   
"Me to. Come on; let's not stick around here and mope. DECA, we'll be out and about if you need us." Andros looked at his friend as Zhane dragged him towards the jump tubes.   
"Understood Zhane."   
"Zhane what are you doing?" Zhane laughed.   
"Learning to live again Andros. We both need to learn to live again." Andros just laughed softly and stood in front of his tube. Zhane grinned as he stood in front of Carlos's. "Race you to the moon and back." With that, he jumped down the tube, morphing as he went and landing on his glider. Laughing at the sheer silliness of it, Andros jumped into his tube and did the same. 

  
It was good to have his best friend back. For the first time in a long time, Andros felt as if things were going to be okay now. 

_   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.   
Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,   
Whatever it takes, hold on, keep riding through the storm. _

The End 


End file.
